The Secret
by Dr. Ribeiro
Summary: During a Lacrousse match, Peter had to face something that plaegued him since childhood


**After rewatch `Ps I Still Love you' I decided to come up with this small story.**

**Its just a drama story, takinfg place around one month after the movie ended.**

**Just forr let you know, in my stories, i picture Peter as been Jewish... for no reason aparently.**

**Have a nice reading**

**Hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

**THE SECRET**

It was the last game of the season, after that, both Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean, would be going to different colleges. This way, he invited his girlfriend and her family, to watch the match and celebrate it after.

The first part of the game was nice, Peter`s team was winning the game for sure and Lara Jean, couldn't have been happier for the boy she loved, as every time he marked a point, he sends her a kiss.

Suddenly, just at the start at the second part, as he bumped into another player, Peter Kavinsky was throwing in the ground. For a second, everyone thought he would just get up and resume playing, but instead something unexpected happened. instead of getting up, Peter began to struggle violently and hit his head against the floor.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, players, viewers and coach rush to the boy, who keep convulsing on the ground ''He is having a seizure'' someone scream and Lara Jean watch in horror, the boy she loved, been carried away on a stretch.

''Lara Jean, lets go!'' suddenly a hand pulled her arm and Margot's voice brought her to reality.

''No, I want to see Peter!'' she cried

''Later we call to see how is he doing, but now we have to go home. Don't worry Lara Jean, he will be fine!'' Margot said ''You too, Kitty, came on''

''Just hope he isn't dead'' she muttered under her breath.

_/_

For the remain of the day, Lara Jean stayed in her room, she hadn't heard of Peter ever since they left the stadium. She wanted to know how he was doing of course, but she was also afraid of call and receive a bad new.

On the other hand, when they got home, the three girls told their father what happened and once the old doctor had called Mrs. Kavinky, Lara Jean breath in relief, upon seeing her father's relaxed expression.

_/_

Next day by afternoon then, Lara Jean decided to finally visit Peter. He had send her a message, saying he missed her, so, after lunch, she backed some cookies and went to his house, driving as careful as she could.

Arriving at the Kavinsky residence however, she got a surprise, the lights were on and apparently, a soft music come from inside. Confused then, the Korean girl rang the doorbell, just to have Peter himself opening the door to her.

''Hey, Covey, you arrived just in time for the Sabbath'' he smiled at her. Despite of wearing his Jewish outfit for the occasion, he seemed pretty normal. ''Come, join us'' he said, giving space for her to come inside, however, instead of entering the house, Lara Jean throw herself in her boyfriend`s arm and cry, out of confusion, fear and relief.

''Pete, I got so scared yesterday, what happened to you?'' she asked and in response, he just lowered his eyes.

''Yeah… Sorry I haven't called yesterday to tell you what happened, I know it was pretty scared'' he said

''It was'' the girl agreed ''The whole stadium, not just me, thought you were dying, to say the least ''she said.

''Yeah, that's why I didn't call, I felt embarrassed, the last time it happened to me, my last seizure was five years ago.''

''Seizures?'' Lara Jean was confused

''Here, I will tell what happened'' he said and they sit on the steps of his porch ''First of all, sorry for having scare you, it wasn't the intention'' he smiled at her ''Second, I think you might like to know that I have some kind of neurological disorder name epilepsy'' he said and she paled

''Are you alright?'' she asked afraid.

''Yeah… I have this since I was five years old… it worsened a bit after my father left, but I'm on medication for…well, as long as I know, so, the chance of have it again, is slim''

''Then, why did you have a seizure at the game?''

''It was my stupidly, I was so anxious for that match, that I forgot to have my medicine two days in a roll.'' He said ''I`m so sorry for that Lara Jean, I'm so embarrassed''

''Nah, don't be'' she said ''Why didn't you tell anyone?''

''Well, the teachers and the coach knows, but apart from that, I didn't say it to anyone…Well, Gen does, I had a seizure In front of her once and she always remind me to take my medicines…Even after we broke up, she send me messengers saying '_Hey, take your medicine, you don't want to scare your girlfriend half to death… but I will laugh if you do_` something like that.''

''Cute'' Lara said in an ironic tune.

''But i… I made my mom call your dad saying I was ok by evening yesterday'' he said

''I`m glad you are fine Peter Kavinsky, I don't know what I was going to do without you'' she said when the door opened and Mrs. Kavinsky appear.

''Peter, come inside, its almost Sabbath'' she called ''Hi Lara Jean!'' she great her

''Hi Mrs. Kavinsky'' the girl smiled back ''Ok, I will go home then, we talk tomorrow Pete''

''Hey, call your dad, say you will join us for the Sabbath'' Peter suggested.

''But I'm not wearing anything special'' she complained and in response, he wrapped her on his arms and kissed her.

''You are special to me'' he said ''Now, come on''

''Only if you promise not scare me anymore'' she laughs

''Alright, I promise'' Peter smiled as they entered the house, happy to be in each other company.

**END**


End file.
